Modern communication networks have capacity to provide multiple video content streams from video content servers to communication devices of end users. Further, edge networks have recently increased their capacity to deliver high bit rate applications such as delivery of multiple video content streams. Edge networks can include technology such as wired broadband access networks, digital subscriber line networks, and cable television access networks as well satellite access networks and fiber optic networks. In addition, media processors and gateways located at a premises receive and process the multiple video content streams then deliver different video content streams to different communication devices within the premises.